Ketika Aku Melihatmu
Ketika Aku Melihatmu, Pagi ini Pagi ini 2013/07/04 09:56, atau beberapa menit sebelumnya aku melihat apa yang tak perlu kuceritakan. Ya, aku tak terlalu yakin dengan siapa orang yang kulihat. Tapi rasanya aku melihat orang yang kubenci yang dulunya adalah sahabatku, sahabat lamaku, seorang wanita yang bahkan adalah seorang kekasihku, yang kini menjadi istri orang lain. Untungnya aku tak pernah kenal dengan siapa dia menikah. Ya, aku membencinya, aku benar-benar mencintainya. Aku menulis ini karena aku tak tahu apa yang orang perbuat ketika marah. Aku memilih menulisnya, menuliskan amarah yang ada dalam otakku. Meskipun aku sendiri tak mengerti mengapa aku perlu marah. Aku hanya perlu memuntahkannya. Aku hanya perlu membuat amarahku menjadi apa yang aku inginkan. Akh, aku harus mengakuinya. Dia nampak lebih cantik dari sebelumnya atau memang dia selalu nampak cantik. Aku tahu, aku mungkin orang yang paling bodoh ketika aku menuliskan ini. Karena aku juga tahu, dia ini telah menjadi istri orang. Tapi apa salahnya ketika aku ingin tetap menjadi pemujanya (atau istilah yang lebih pantas). Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk mencintainya. Aku tak bisa berhenti untuk menyayanginya. Meski hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tak pernah tahu, apa dia mengerti soal ini. Dan menurutku dia tak perlu tahu. Sempat terpikir juga apakah suaminya juga tahu? Akh, sekali lagi dia juga tak perlu tahu. Mungkin perlu tapi tak perlu. Beberapa lagu mungkin dapat mewakili apa yang ada dalam pikiranku saat ini. Tapi yang namanya lagu, ya hanya sebagai hiburan. Itu tak akan bisa mengubah apa yang ada dalam pikiran orang, kecuali mungkin yang telah berhasil terdoktrin. Akh, tidak. Mungkin itu terlalu picik. Sebaiknya aku hanya marah. Atau mengungkapkan amarah. "selepas kau pergi tinggallah di sini ku sendiri kumerasakan sesuatu yang tlah hilang di dalam hidupku .... bantu aku membenci mu ku terlalu mencintaimu dirimu begitu berarti untukku ...." --- Laluna, "Selepas Kau Pergi" --- Lainnya, yang juga pernah aku tuliskan di facebookku : "kelak kau kan menjalani hidupmu sendiri melupai kenangan yang tlah kita lalui yang tersisa hanya aku sendiri di sini kau akan terbang jauh menembus awan memulai kisah baru tanpa diriku seandainya kau tahu ku tak ingin kau pergi meninggalkanku sendiri bersama bayanganmu seandainya kau tahu ku kan slalu cinta jangan kau lupakan kenangan kita slama ini ......" (bait-bait selanjutnya hanya merupakan repetisi) --- Vierra, "Seandainya" --- Aku tahu, beberapa orang mungkin akan menganggap bahwa mencintai istri orang adalah hal yang TABU. Tapi biarlah, mungkin orang lain tak akan mengerti, karena beginilah aku mengungkapkan kemarahanku. Kalau ditanya apakah aku tak rela, ya, aku akan menjawab, ya, aku memang tak rela dan tak akan pernah rela. Tapi tak ada yang perlu kulakukan. Aku hanya perlu merasa tak rela, lalu menuliskan ribuan kata dengannya. Aku hanya perlu menjalani hidupku dengan emosiku. "This is the only way i know how to live", seperti yang dikatakan oleh Heero Yuuy, salah satu karakter dalam film Gundam Wing. Menunjukkan tema yang sama, dalam scene lain disebutkan : "I said this before, the only way to live a good life is act in your emotion". Setelah menyaksikan keempat puluh episodenya, kalimat ini beberapa kali diulang (aku tak menghapalnya). Aku memang suka menyaksikan berbagai film, utamanya yang berbahasa Inggris (film luar negeri). Seringkali apa yang kusaksikan dapat memengaruhi jalan pikiranku. Entahlah, mungkin memang pikiranku lemah atau hanya senang saja. Aku ingin menahan, aku ingin memuntahkan, aku ingin menuliskan, aku ingin mengungkapkan, setiap amarahku. Amarah ini membuatku merasa, menjadi manusia yang jahat, aku merasa menjadi jahat, aku merasa menjadi manusia yang jahat. Tapi tentu aku menikmatinya, aku menikmati proses menjadi jahat ini. Aku selalu teringat, ketika aku memikirkan seseorang, seorang sahabatku pernah mengingatkanku, atau istilah lainnya memberiku nasehat. "Untuk apa kau terus-menerus memikirkannya? belum tentu orang yang kau pikirkan juga memikirkanmu. Lupakan dia." Kalimatnya mungkin berbeda, tapi intinya di situ. Mungkin otakku terlalu dangkal, tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan otak yang dangkal. Ini adalah tentang emosi, emosi yang terus mengalir ke dalam setiap kata.